


Thank You

by imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Solo triplets, Triplet AU, triplets au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away/pseuds/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away
Summary: You've heard about Ben Solo's tendencies, But maybe everything isn't as it seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I wrote this based off a Thirst-Order-Confessions post on Tumblr about how Ben uses sex as "a self reassurance mechanism" this is also the first time I've written anything even vaguely smutty so keep that in mind!

Everyone knew of Ben Solo’s reputation. Dozens of women and men could validate that all of the rumors about “Man whore Ben” were true. “He sleeps with anyone he can get. Doesn’t matter who they are.” was one thing you had heard about him “There is no second chance. He fucks you once and leaves. Don’t expect to hear from him again.” was another. Ben was a hot gossip topic in your school. There always seemed to be someone whispering new secrets about him wherever you went.

Today you found yourself in the library seated at a long table reading a book. At least you pretended to be reading. In all honesty you were just staring at at the pages blankly and turning one every now and then to give the appearance you were focused on the story. Really your attention was on the conversation the group of girls at the end of your table were not so quietly having amongst one another. For the last 10 minuets you had listened to them fawn over how something could be so beautiful and how exactly one of the girls found themselves in bed with Ben. 

“He was so good,” a girl gushed quietly to the others while they leaned in closer, saucer eyed, waiting for her to continue. “The way he-”

You immediately tuned out. Not wanting to hear the dirty details of her one night tryst with Ben. It disgusted you the way people spoke of him. Like he was an object to be used then exposed through grotesquely detailed stories. Unlike most people you respected Ben Solo. You’ve even had real conversations with him. Conversations that made you believe that maybe he isn’t the arrogant Lothario everyone made him out to be.

You stood up from the table and began collecting your things when a chorus of squeals erupted from the girls. You glance over at them to find a couple of them trying to conceal their blushing faces and the others trying to act as normal as possible while also ogling at something across the room. You follow their gaze behind you to the one and only Ben casually making his way across library towards your table. The girl whom allegedly slept with him spoke up as soon as he was within ear shot.

“Hi Ben.” she purred, batting her lashes.

He didn’t give her much attention besides a slight nod in her direction. He moved right past the group finally stopping within inches of you. The proximity extremely close compared to all the other interactions you’d had with him.

“Hey.” you said craning your neck to look at him properly. Ben easily towered over you in size and the closeness didn’t help anything.

“Studying?” he asked simply

You looked down at the unzipped backpack you were clutching exposing all of your books, pens and paper. “You could say that.”

He smirked. “What do you say we go back to my place and I’ll help you.” judging by his tone it wasn’t really a question.

A nervous lump started forming in your throat but you quickly pushed it down. “I-” you started not sure what to say “I don’t know Ben.”  
You knew what he was doing. This was one of his ploys to get people alone with him. you’d heard this exact scenario before from various visitors of his bed.

“c'mon.” Ben cooed “it will be fun.”

you let out a soft sigh. You knew better then this. You knew what this led to but you agreed. “fine.” 

besides, Ignorance is bliss, right?

Ben lead you across campus to his small apartment which he shared with his 2 brothers. Upon entering it was obvious they weren’t home. The lump in your throat returned and your stomach did a few flips. You were on edge and a little unsure why. There’s no need to be nervous. You told yourself. You’d been alone with Ben before. Hell, you’d even actually studied with him. Why would now be any different? Moving to the living area, you placed your bag on the floor.

“So-” You started to speak but were quickly cut off by Ben pushing you against the closest wall keeping you in place with his body. He proceeded to attack your lips with his own. You didn’t hesitate, immediately kissing back. Your mind screamed no, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t want this. Part of you was always jealous when you overheard people talk about their time with him and now it was your turn. So why did it feel wrong?

Ignoring the tug in your gut to say no, one thing lead to another resulting in Ben hovering over you on his bed placing rough kisses to your neck and face. Breathy moans passed from your lips as he sucked purple marks into your flesh. You move your hands up and down the expanse of his back memorizing the feeling of his skin on yours.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Ben says breathlessly between kisses

Your response was another soft moan as he continued by whispering provocative things into your ear. Your entire body felt as if it was alight with fire. Sparks dancing across your skin wherever he touched. His hot breath fanning the side of your face with each word he spoke only added to your arousal and suddenly it wasn’t Ben’s voice you heard but someone entirely different. They recited something you recall overhearing a while ago about Ben. A snip of the story one man told to another. 

“He’s so self conscious,” it said “you know, you just get the feeling he’s insecure.” 

And it all suddenly made sense. Finally you realized exactly why Ben is the way he is. Why he lures people into his room and behaves as he does. You were brought back to reality by the feeling of Ben’s hands sliding up your sides, dragging your shirt up along with them.

“Ben.” you whispered softly

he didn’t respond. Instead he inched your clothing further up your chest.

“Ben stop!” you said more urgently this time grabbing onto his forearms and pushing them back down “stop.”

He cast his eyes up to your face. a look of bewilderment playing on his own.

“you don’t want this Ben.” you said breathlessly “you don’t want me, you want reassurance.”

He slightly narrowed his eyes, trying to catch his own breath and understand what you were trying to say to him.

“You’re afraid you’re not good enough, you want acceptance and this is how you get it.”

Ben said nothing but you continued anyways. “you don’t have to feel that way. I know you Ben, you’re so special. You don’t need to let people use you to prove it.“

He took in a sharp breath and clenched his jaw tight. He could feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes. They always did when he or someone else talked about this.

“I won’t use you like that. I care about you Ben, I really do.” your voice coming out much softer than before

You reached up and gently placed your hand on the side of his face. He leaned into your touch as a tear slipped down his cheek. Never, in all the times he’d invited someone into his bed, had they showed true affection like you had. Never had they spoke such kind gentle words to him. Ben’s heart swelled with new found emotion. The tears now flowing freely down his face. He fell down next to you on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around you, trying to pull you as close into him as he could. He buried his face in the space between your neck and shoulder and cried. letting all his pent up emotions run free. You stroked his hair softly while cooing sweet nothings into his ear. 

After a while Ben’s breathing began to steady and the small whimpers he’d let out every so often became less frequent. Just as you began to think he’d fallen asleep he whispered a soft “Thank you.”

A small smile worked its way on to your lips and you held him tighter.

“Thank you.” he repeated “Thank you”


End file.
